


Not A Big Deal

by AndyBoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, boyf riends if you squint, tbh jeremys such a good/bad friend i dont know how to feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyBoy/pseuds/AndyBoy
Summary: Michael Mell comes out as a trans boy to his best friend and is kinda hurt by the resultsShort fic, not much to see here, just a quick request from tumblr





	Not A Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this came from an actual conversation I had with my friend when I came out to him so :0
> 
> This is uploaded on my tumblr, @egg-boy-official! Feel free to message me there and scream about be more chill, or to send me fanfic requests! My inbox is always open :3c

Stomach churning and chest too tight. Fingers drumming on thighs. Teeth clamping down on lower lip. His throat tasted like old milk.

Michael glanced up suddenly from his reverie when the video game abruptly shut off. Jeremy frowned at him. “El, no offence, but you’ve been really shitty today.”

“Huh?” He glanced at his friend. “How so?”

“Well, I’ve beat you like seven times in a row. That’s not how this is supposed to go.”

“I’m on my period,” he said offhandedly, glancing away. Not today, not now. I can’t tell him now.

“No you’re not. You’re not due for another week.”

“It’s early,” Michael said nervously. He hadn’t remembered that Jeremy had his cycle memorized.

“No it’s not. Ellie, what’s up?

“You’re right, it’s not early.” Michael chewed on his thumbnail nervously.

“Then what’s the deal?”

Michael bit his lip. “How long have we known each other?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“How long have we known each other? I think the question is a little self-explanatory, dude.”

“I don’t know, like twelve years?”

“Long time.”

“Yeah. Ellie, what’s this about?”

“That. That’s what this is about.”

“What?”

“That name.”

“Ellie?”

“Yeah. I hate it.”

“Do you wanna be called Eleanor or something?”

Michael shuddered. “No, not that either.”

“Well, what do you want me to call you?”

This was it. This was the moment. This was the all or nothing. He took a deep breath. “Michael.”

“Oh. Cool.” Jeremy hit a button and the game resumed. Michael frowned and hit the pause button on his controller.

“Cool?” he asked incredulously. “Dude, do you know how hard that was for me?” He threw the controller across the room at Jeremy.

“Ow! What the hell, Mike?”

“Okay, one, don’t call me Mike. It’s Michael. And two, don’t act like this is nothing! This is a huge deal for me!”

“What? I’m just saying that this doesn’t mean anything to me. I don’t think of you any differently!”

“But you’re so nonchalant! Jeremy, I’m trans! This is something I’ve been thinking about for years! Do you know how fucking nervous I was to come out to you?”

“Michael, I don’t think it’s a big deal! I’m chill with it, I promise.”

“Don’t you have questions? Don’t you have comments? Don’t you have anything to say to me?” Michael hadn’t realized that he’d started crying until one of the tears rolled down into his mouth.

“Hey,” Jeremy looked uncomfortable suddenly. “There’s no reason to cry, Michael. Uh…” he scooted towards the boy and awkwardly placed his arms around him. “I’m not sure what to do…I’m proud of you for telling me. Uh…do you want me to cut your hair for you?”

Michael brightened immediately. “Would you?” he asked.

Jeremy shrugged. “Sure. I can’t promise it’ll be great, but it’ll be short.”

“Thanks, dude.”

“It’s no problem. I’m glad you got that off your chest, Michael.”

“There’s something else I’d like to get off my chest, you know what I’m saying?” Michael shot his only friend with finger guns. Jeremy’s hand jerked to his chest and he fell over backwards, tongue hanging out. Michael, laughing, threw himself onto the ground next to Jeremy.

“I’m dead, Michael, you’ve killed me. I can’t cut your hair now.”

“Rest in pepperoni, dude.”

“I’m vegan.”

Michael grabbed a pillow from the floor next to him and slammed it into Jeremy’s stomach. “No you’re not you fucking dork.”

Jeremy let out a wheeze which quickly turned into a laugh. “Hey,” he said, turning to face Michael. “We can talk about cute girls together now, right dude?”

“Right,” Michael said. Coming out as gay would happen another day, he thought. For now, Jeremy was still his friend, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy needs to Stop  
> Anyway hope u liked it, Michael is a trans boy and nobody can convince me otherwise.  
> Once again pls contact me on tumblr @egg-boy-official I want friends


End file.
